


Hermione Granger and the Devil's Snare

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AR, Birth, Chan (12), Impregnation, Other, Plant sex, preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione lands on the Devil's Snare plant while helping Harry prevent Voldemort obtaining the Philosopher's Stone, something altogether unexpected happens. Doesn't it always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Granger and the Devil's Snare

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did bastardise the last line of the _Never Ending Story_ just a little for the end of this fic. I'm not plagiarising by doing so, so deal.

## Hermione Granger and the Devil's Snare.

After Harry Potter had handed the flute Hagrid had lent them to her, Hermione Granger brought it to her lips and began to play, immediately placating the gigantic three-headed dog which had roused from its enchanted sleep slightly. With the cerberus again sleeping, Harry jumped through the trapdoor that Ron Weasley had opened before Ron himself followed. Once the two boys were safely through, calling for her from below, Hermione followed them, landing on something soft which broke her fall.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered her friends. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Are you nuts?" Ron demanded. "This thing's trying to strangle me to death!"

"Has it wrapped itself around your neck?" Hermione demanded, and the red-headed boy shook his head. "Then it's not trying to strangle you. Just stop moving and it'll let you go."

As if by some miracle, Harry and Ron listened to the bushy-haired witch and quickly sank out of sight, but Hermione herself wasn't so lucky. The plant remained wrapped around her legs and body, and when she tried to reach for her wand, it grabbed her arms too. Then a particularly thick tendril snaked up her robes, wrapped itself around the crotch of her knickers, and pulled them down her legs far enough that another vine, this one slim and with a hole in the end, was able to enter her in a place she had heretofore never suspected the existence of. As the vine moved further inside her, Hermione let out a suppressed gasp of pain when her hymen was broken by the widening tendril, and the Devil's Snare quickly absorbed the blood leaking from the torn maidenhead of the virgin sacrifice.

As if realising that Hermione wasn't yet mature enough to produce the fluids necessary for successful sexual intercourse, the vine was seeping some kind of liquid gel inside her to ease its passage and reduce her discomfort.

At that moment, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the vine came to the end of the passage between her legs and seemed to be able to go no further, but then it inched backwards, rubbing against the front wall of her vagina, and she gave a helpless squeal of pain as it broke through even deeper into her belly. The tendril gently moved back and forth, gradually widening what the twelve-year-old witch didn't yet know was her cervix, then she could feel it widening again at her entrance as something cylindrical moved down it and into her body.

At first, Hermione tried to keep count of the lumps, whatever they were, as they passed into her, but soon gave it up as a bad job, then, what felt like hours later, the vine finally finished by shooting liquid into the pre-teen's overstuffed uterus, pulling out slightly, shooting some goop over her cervix, then attaching something to the back wall of her vagina before pulling out entirely.

Now that the Devil's Snare had finished with Hermione, it lowered her gently to the floor of the chamber below, where she immediately pulled her knickers back up.

"Whoa, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry dashed over to her from the other side of the room. "You've been ages! Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked smoothly before noticing both boys staring at her swollen belly. "Oh, it's just digestive issues," she lied, waving her wand. "See? All better now!"

Ron kept scrutinising her, sure that he had seen the wand movements of a concealing charm, but Hermione gave him a glare that said, "Question me and you're dead!" and he hurriedly looked away again, abashed.

✱   ✱   ✱

Once the Philosopher's Stone had been saved, Hermione getting help from Dumbledore for Ron and Harry, she managed to convince Madame Pomfrey that she was absolutely fine, just tired from the night's events, and thus escaped the magical scan which would have revealed her condition. She wasn't entirely sure why she did this, she just knew it was very important that her belly not be emptied of what it now contained. So she never said anything to anyone, not even when something within her began to move around, giving her such uncomfortable sensations as it squirmed and wriggled that she often had to make a conscious effort not to squeal out loud and wriggle herself.

✱   ✱   ✱

One evening, several weeks after the Devil's Snare had been inside her, Hermione felt an enormous pain in her belly, and she struggled up, her mound five times its original size and causing her difficulties despite the concealing charms making it look as if nothing had ever happened to her.

Heading out of her bedroom and down the stairs, the bushy-haired witch wondered where to go, then a sudden instinct had her heading outside to the garden, where she squatted over one of her father's flower beds. A tickly feeling entered her vagina from deep inside, and she looked down in time to see a white root emerge from it and bury itself into the soil. Again she felt a cramp as her cervix widened, then her vagina felt stuffed until a rough, brown seed popped from it, leaving her feeling empty again.

Feeling rather sad now that the birth was over, Hermione began to get up, only to feel the tickly sensation in her vagina once more, so she hurried on to a new patch of soil, which her second child quickly burrowed into. She tried to keep count of the seeds as they exited her body, but again lost track because of the sensations which overwhelmed her. However, once she knew that the birthing had definitely finished, Hermione counted the disturbed areas of soil and smiled. Forty-eight new Devil's Snare plants were now in the world because of her. Suddenly, the vine which the seedlings' father had implanted in her came out to tickle her clitoris, and because of the maturity brought on by the hormones of her supernatural pregnancy, she soon crashed over the edge into orgasm, somehow muffling her excited squeals with the edge of her dressing gown, then once it was over, she returned inside and went up to her room, a deep glow of pride and satisfaction filling her whole being.

✱   ✱   ✱

When Hermione returned to Hogwarts the following September, she made sure to take three of the Devil's Snare plants with her, each in its own pot. Then, using new-found charms she'd developed over the summer, she managed to seperately seduce Harry, Ron, and Neville Longbottom, and implant a new vine within each of them before introducing them to her progeny. What happened to the boys? Ah well, that's another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
